


One Last Time.

by Alsykt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsykt/pseuds/Alsykt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande as the lyrics makes up most of the text. XP  
> It was really done on impulse and I needed to get it out. So sorry it wasn't done very well and hope it made sense?  
> But still hope you will enjoy it.

I should have realized, I’m nothing without you…

-

_“You mentioned that was the last time! You lied!” You hollered right at my face. I know I deserved it but I couldn’t help it._

_“How many times are you going to lie to me?! I’ve had enough!” You stomped into our shared room and started packing your things. “I’m leaving!”_

 

As you did, something in me broke. I started going crazy and hollered things that I shouldn’t have.

I should have fought to keep you back but I gave in to the fire and watched as you slam the door and go.

The house was quiet. I could see, what used to be your side of the cupboard, is now barred.

I hid in the corner and started crying feeling like a failure. I know that I’ve failed you and I should have done better. But I’m a liar, and you hate that.

 

_Yuto…_

-

The next time I saw you, you were already happy with someone else by your side. It was only so short but you’ve moved on.

I cried in loneliness in what used to be called home that same night. Now no longer.

I know. She must have given you everything I couldn’t.

Because of my own insecurities, I couldn’t trust myself let alone you. I wasn’t able to talk to you and made the first mistake by getting on with a stranger- I don’t even remembered how he looked like when I was drowning in my sorrows.

We were really happy at the start, I keep asking myself what had happened, but I know it is my own fault.

Seeing you again at the pub where I overheard your friends celebrating your last bachelor night, something in me ripped apart. You got everything, but I’ve got nothing without you.

I know, I really shouldn’t be doing this but just one last time I told myself and I’ll let you go after that. One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home.

 

I sent you a text.

-

You came. You did. I was really happy to see you again but it doesn’t seem like the case for you.

I ran to hold you in my arms but it seems like you came to end things properly once and for all but I didn’t gave you that chance – yet.

“I know I don’t deserve it.” I told you as you stood there unmoving. “But please just stay with me a minute, I’ll make it worth your time.” Still you did not move.

I started loosening your necktie, - I know I’m guilty but I need this – “Please forgive me.” I moved on to unbutton your shirt. “At least just for this moment.”

You lifted your hand, I smiled. But you wanted to push my hand away. I grabbed on.

“I know. I know this is my fault.” You paused your action. “I should have been more careful.”

I tiptoed to kiss you but you did not return the kiss. My heart broke but I needed to go through this one last time.

“Just this one last time I promise.” Tears started flowing. “I will let you go after this.” I don’t know if it was what I said, but he finally returned the kiss.

We did it that night, one last time.

I don’t care if your heart has long forgotten me, all I really care is I get to see you waking up in my arms again, even if it’s just one last time.

 

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home._

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande as the lyrics makes up most of the text. XP  
> It was really done on impulse and I needed to get it out. So sorry it wasn't done very well and hope it made sense?  
> But still hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
